


'また ね' じゃない... さようなら だ. (It's Not 'See You Later'.. It's Goodbye)

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Ah~!! Gomen nasai!! This is a boring normal 'drabble'.. I wish to write a spectacular piece for my anons.. More dramatic and meaner!Min/Meaner!Yunho maybe.. few shouts perhaps.. BUT as I write, somehow I went with this slower, gentler version.. Maybe it's more 'real' to me?? Nonetheless, I really am sorry as there are few people curious bout this drabble. Please accept my sincerest apology for disappointing. m(_._)m</p><p>- Saying that, even though this is just another plain run of the mill fic, I feel this Changmin and this Yunho is quite different from how I usually write them. I'm not sure if it's good or not but I just thought it'll be interesting to write these characters like this.</p><p>- I thought, should I make it angst'ier? Should there be more drama? But.. I dunno~ Like, not every break-up would be volatile, right? Not every break-up there will be someone crying and begging and angry words right? Personally I think when you can't even cry.. when your brain desperately focusing on something else than think about what just happened, doesn't that sounds sadder? Wasn't that more pitiful? You're sad but you can't cry. Your eyes are dry but your heart hurting so bad that you wonder maybe you're having a heart attack right there and then. Your tummy aches and you feel like throwing up, your throat closed up and your head becomes dizzy.. Have you ever felt that kind of sadness? I have.</p><p>- Lastly, thank you for reading.. and any c/c is greatly appreciated and treasured.. ｡◕‿◕｡</p></blockquote>





	'また ね' じゃない... さようなら だ. (It's Not 'See You Later'.. It's Goodbye)

 

 

  
**Title:**  'また ね'  じゃない... さようなら だ.

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Warning:**  Unbeta

 

 

  
' _Ah~ shit! It's already nearly 10.. I'm supposed to meet Yunho for dinner 2 hours ago! Oh well~.. I'll text him later to apologize. It's not as if it was my fault the practice ran late. He'll understand.. He always does._ '  
  
  
Changmin strolls out of the lift, walking (dare he admit it?) quite  _happily_  along the quiet corridor towards his apartment - swinging his badminton racket bag to and fro. Practice was tiring but so much fun~ He really likes all the Cool Kiz cast especially all the hyungs. And  **most** specifically, Jong-Soo hyung who is closer to Changmin compares to other dongseangs.  
  
  
It makes Changmin feels like the older man really is his real hyung and since it is a sport variety show, Changmin doesn't feel the need to look perfect and controlled all the time. He could just be sweaty (heck, they  **expected**  him to!) and unkempt and just let the stress of being in one of the most successful group in Asia  _melts_  away as he pushed his body to keep up with the hard training. Though he's used to long hours of dance practice (not to mention all those performance where he has to sing  **AND**  dance for couple hours WHILE  _still_  looking good), it's different in the sense where he feels more free and relax doing the show compares to going to the studio.  
  
  
If during dance/vocal practice he has  _never_  ending pressure to be perfect and follow the same choreograph moves again and again and  **again**  until he could do it in his sleep, with the show it's more about learning as you go and even when they lost a match, they still managed to have fun without worrying if they would get criticized by fans.  
  
He really is thankful to HoDong hyung for asking for Changmin to joined him in the show and glad that SME agreed with the famous MC.

  
  
Humming and smiling lightly as he remembered a stupid dirty joke shared by Jong-Soo earlier that day, Changmin nearly misses the tall figure sitting in the dark and leaning against the wall just few feet away from his front door.  
  
Blinking in confusion at the slumped figure, Changmin is still trying to decide whether to approach or to just ignore the person when a voice as familiar to Changmin as his own greeted him quietly,  
  
  
"You're back, eh?"  
  
  
Changmin raised his eyebrows at the obvious question and make no attempt to pull the man upward,  
"Hyung? What are you doing here, sitting in the dark like some kind of ghost? Did you lost your house key again? Wait, you have the key to my place too, why didn't you just let yourself in? Don't tell me you've lost  _ **my**  _key as well!"  
  
  
With his arms wrapped around his raised knees, Yunho turned to looked up at the still standing younger man.  
  
And didn't say anything.  
  
Seeming content to just  _look_  at Changmin in the dim light.  
  
  
Changmin found himself frowned a bit at his lover's unusual behavior. The older man usually would be driving Changmin crazy by now with his chattering.   
  
" _Yunho_?"  
He asked uncertainly.  
  
  
That seemed to broke Yunho out of whatever headspace he was in and he shook his head and gave a small smile to Changmin before unfolding his body and stands up all in one smooth move.  
  
  
Honestly sometimes Changmin could almost feel  _jealous_  of how flexible and graceful Yunho is. For someone so clumsy in nature, somehow everything he does - from stupid simple thing like turning to look to the side to when they are dancing on stage or even the way he  **looks**  at other people; Yunho makes them all look so  _naturally_  sexy and seductive.   
  
Both of them could be dancing the  **exact**  same dance with identical steps but still the difference between them will be like the earth and the sky.  
  
Changmin dances because it's  _required_  of him.. a necessity in their line of work. He likes it but he could do without it.   
  
Yunho dances because dancing is his  **life**.. As natural as breathing itself. Every sway, every snap, every  _twist_  tells a story. He doesn't just dance.  
  
He mesmerizes, seduces...  _hypnotizes_..  
  
  
Changmin knows.  
  
Because he was..  **is**  one of the seduced..  
  
  
"So if you didn't lose your key, why did you wait for me out here?"  
  
Sometimes Changmin wants to just duct tape his own mouth. There's just something so seriously  _wrong_  with the wiring between his brain and mouth. The more he wants to show he cares, the  _meaner_  his words becomes.   
  
Like  _wtf_?!  
  
Thank God Yunho always understands his intention.... at least Changmin  _thinks_  he does.  
  
  
..... God, he hopes he does..  
  
  
At the other's acerbic tone, Yunho smiles wryly.. That's Changmin for you.  
  
Sharp and direct and no-nonsense.  
  
  
' _At least to me.._ '  
  
He thought dryly before he could stop himself.  
  
  
He held up a plastic bag and shake it a bit,  
  
"I brought dinner. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"  
  
  
Changmin's wide smile told Yunho at the very least he got this part of the maknae down pat:  
  
The best and fastest way to pacify him will always be with food.  
  
  
  
 ***************************  
  
  
  
"Thish ish  _sho_  good.. Where did you buy it?"  
  
  
Yunho chuckles at the garbled words.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Min.. And I bought these from the chinese restaurant that Heechul hyung suggested to us.. You know, the place where we were  _supposed_  to meet at few hours ago.."  
  
  
Changmin swallowed the sweet and sour chicken in his mouth and put down his chopstick,  
  
"Listen hyung.. I really am so.."  
  
  
Yunho waved it away nonchalantly,  
  
"No, it's okay.. I already  _expected_  that you won't come. You guys finished late tonight, huh? Was the filming hard?"  
  
  
Picking up his chopsticks, Changmin resumes eating happily (see, Yunho  _always_  understand~)  
  
"No.. not really~. We finished quite early today actually. But Jong-Soo hyung thought we should stay back a bit to practice more. We might not be as good as the professional team, but we could at least give them a good fight. I agree with him."  
  
  
"..of course you do.."  
  
Yunho muttered quietly.  
  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
  
Yunho smiled at the questioning look and shakes his head,  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
  
For the first time that evening, Changmin looks properly at the man seating in front of him.  
  
He can't quite put his finger on it but..  
  
There's something different about Yunho.  
  
  
There's an air of...  _sadness_  around him.  
  
  
And the way he wouldn't quite meet Changmin in the eyes....  
  
  
A sudden chill swept through him and it all Changmin could do  **not**  to choke on the thick sense of trepidation threatening to smother him.  
  
Clearing his throat, he put down the chopsticks on the table again - having lost his appetite, and took a long swallow of the ice cold water from the tall glass next to his bowl.  
  
  
The delicate clunk of the glass against the black marble top of the dining table like a gunshot to his ears.  
  
He stares at the condensation at the side of his glass, tiny droplets of water making their way slowly down to small puddle of water at the base of the glass.  
  
  
He's scared..  
  
And he doesn't even  _know_  why...  
  
  
"Why did you come here tonight, hyung?"  
  
He asked quietly - still staring at the ever growing puddle around his glass.  
  
  
Perhaps he's done pretending everything's fine or maybe he knows it's useless to act like he doesn't understand what Changmin is asking, that Yunho could answer so calmly.  
  
"To tell you something."  
  
  
 _Don't ask!_  
  
But..  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Changmin finally looked up to see Yunho looking back at him from across the table.  
  
  
Finally, a  _hint_  of hesitation in that previously carefully blank eyes.. And maybe Changmin isn't such a good person after all to feel a tiny bit of satisfaction at that.  
  
"I think you already know.. The second you asked me why I'm here, you already know.."  
  
Yunho blinked and looked away for a second before turning his attention back to the younger man.  
  
"Let's stop, Changmin-ah.."  
  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
If there's a hint of challenge in his voice, well... maybe Yunho isn't the  _only_  masochist in the room.  
  
  
The look on Yunho's face shows that he knows that Changmin understand what Yunho was referring to.  
  
But then...  
  
Well, Yunho is well-known for his weakness of indulging Changmin's every whim.. And maybe..  
  
 _Maybe_  he needs to say the words out loud too.  
  
  
He owes it to them  **that**  much at least..  
  
  
"Us."  
  
He took a deep breath and released it slowly  
  
"Let's stop us, Changmin-ah.."  
  
  
For a second they just stare at each other across the table.  
  
Never before the distance between them seems so vast.  
  
  
And Changmin wonders if he would ever be found again.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about dinner.."  
  
He whispered.  
  
And wasn't that the  _stupidest_ , most  **pathetic**  thing to say in response to his world collapsing..  
  
  
Yunho smile at that - so  _gentle_  that it ground Changmin's heart to dust  
  
"It's not about dinner, Min.."  
  
He said softly.  
  
  
Changmin nodded numbly.  
  
  
Of  _course_  it isn't.  
  
  
It's about dinners and lunches and breakfasts and missed dates and unanswered texts and cruel words  _nobody_  meant.  
  
It's about lonely days and  **lonelier**  nights.  
  
It's about empty arms and rejected lips.  
  
It's  _everything_  and nothing and all in between that kept being pushed back until there's nowhere to go.  
  
  
"I'm still sorry.."  
  
  
Yunho swallowed heavily and whispers  
  
"I know you are.. I'm sorry too.."  
  
  
Changmin heard rather than see when Yunho got up from his seat - eyes staring blankly back at his now warm glass of water (and oh  _look_ ~ the small puddle had somehow trailed down to the side of the table and is dripping onto the floor. Gotta wipe that soon before someone slipped, right?)  
  
  
A whiff of familiar and so-much-loved cologne invades his senses and pulled Changmin back to the present with absolute clarity and he  **knows**  he will remember the feeling of those cupid's bow lips pressed dryly against his temple until the day he dies.  
  
  
"Goodbye Changmin-ah."  
  
A hand appeared in front of his vision and when it withdrew again, there it is..  
  
On the table:  
  
A small silver key.  
  
  
The gentle click of his front door closing confirmed it for Changmin.  
  
  
He's alone now.  
  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
  
Drip.. Drip.. Drip..  
  
  
  
  
  
 _~Finis~ (or TBC in the sequel)_  
  
  
 **  
**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ah~!! Gomen nasai!! This is a boring normal 'drabble'.. I wish to write a spectacular piece for my anons.. More dramatic and meaner!Min/Meaner!Yunho maybe.. few shouts perhaps.. BUT as I write, somehow I went with this slower, gentler version.. Maybe it's more 'real' to me?? Nonetheless, I really am sorry as there are few people curious bout this drabble. Please accept my sincerest apology for disappointing. m(_._)m
> 
> \- Saying that, even though this is just another plain run of the mill fic, I feel this Changmin and this Yunho is quite different from how I usually write them. I'm not sure if it's good or not but I just thought it'll be interesting to write these characters like this.
> 
> \- I thought, should I make it angst'ier? Should there be more drama? But.. I dunno~ Like, not every break-up would be volatile, right? Not every break-up there will be someone crying and begging and angry words right? Personally I think when you can't even cry.. when your brain desperately focusing on something else than think about what just happened, doesn't that sounds sadder? Wasn't that more pitiful? You're sad but you can't cry. Your eyes are dry but your heart hurting so bad that you wonder maybe you're having a heart attack right there and then. Your tummy aches and you feel like throwing up, your throat closed up and your head becomes dizzy.. Have you ever felt that kind of sadness? I have.
> 
> \- Lastly, thank you for reading.. and any c/c is greatly appreciated and treasured.. ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
